Un Petit Accident
by migguy-24
Summary: Basée sur Gakuen Basara. One-Shot Motochika X Motonari. D'abord, un simple accident puis, un terrible sacrifice...
1. Un Simple Accident

bon là, encore ce sont mes 2 préférés, vous n'etes pas d'accord avec moi? j'ai pu en faire au moins un sur "gakuen basara"...

* * *

Motochika marchait dans le couloir avec ses amis, riant à une plaisanterie immature, l'un d'eux fait. Il a tourné le coin qu'à tomber sur quelqu'un et que quelqu'un se trouvait être Motonari Mori, la personne qu'il aimait. Il est arrivé à être porteur d'un plateau de déjeuner et était maintenant couvert dans tout ce qu'il mangeait, Eh bien au moins était sa chemise.

"Oh merde, j'en suis vraiment désolé Mori! " Il s'est excusé avec véhémence, il tentait de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nettoyer le gâchis. Ses excuses avoue l'autre adolescent pas moins en colère cependant.

"Garder vos excuses pour quelqu'un d'autre, Chosokabe. Vous devez regarder où vous allez, vous etes stupide."

"What, stupide ? C'était un accident, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'insulter!" Il aboyait retour et se sentir un peu frustré par l'autre.

"Et si vous avait été prêter attention à votre entourage, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Maintenant si vous m'excuserez, je dois laver mon non uniforme grâce à vous. " Il a commencé à éloigner du plus grand adolescence, mais l'autre soudainement agrippé par l'épaule pour l'arrêter.

" Attend Mori, au moins, permettez-moi de vous aider puisque c'était de ma faute en premier lieu. "

Son offre amicale faite l'autre huff, mais il s'est adouci.

" Eh bien, je suppose que c'est le moins que vous pourriez faire. " Il a déclaré simplement avant de marcher vers la salle de bain le plus proche avec Motochika flâner derrière lui souriant pendant tout ce temps.

Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas aussi têtu comme je le pensais.

xxxXXXxxx

Dans les toilettes, les deux garçons travaillent avec diligence pour nettoyer la tache de nourriture sur le gilet de Mori.

"C'est prèsque disparu. Je parie qu'un bon lavage, quand vous rentrez, finira le travail. " Motochika souriait triomphalement à lui, en quelque sorte il lui a fait sentir chaud à l'intérieur. Il pouvait sentir ses joues détourne rouge et regarda dans l'embarras.

" Je suis sûr que vous avez raison. "

Le plus grand de l'adolescence regarda interrogateur.

" You okay, Mori? " Il a demandé avec inquiétude qui a provoqué un homme dit à secouer la tête.

"C'est rien... Je voulais juste vous remercier pour m'avoir aidé. " Il parlait doucement comme il se tourna pour le regarder. Motochika a senti le battement de son cœur sauter.

" Eh bien vous savez... Je voulais vous aider, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser nettoyer vous-même et c'était de ma faute, après tout." Il répondit timidement comme il frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

"Même si... Pourquoi voudriez-vous aider quelqu'un qui vous insulte?" L'adolescent yeux brun demanda calmement tout en lui donnant un look tout en attendant.

" Hé, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, je n'en n'aurais pas pris soin... " Il murmura à lui-même, mais assez fort pour que l'autre pouvait l'entendre.

"...Pourquoi est-ce...?" Mori a demandé à nouveau.

Motochika regarda avec lui, pas vraiment sûr si il lui dise qu'il ressent ou non.

"...Il devrait être facile pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que vous de comprendre."

Le plus court de l'adolescence dévisagea sa déclaration. " Eh bien je suis désolé si je ne comprends pas le fonctionnement de l'esprit d'un pirate. " Il essoufflait, se sentant insulté par les mots de l'autre.

" Désolé Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça... "

" Vous venez de me dire..." Il lui dit fermement avec agitation.

Le plus grand garçon soupira à cela.

"Bon OK... La vérité est... " Il a mis ses deux mains sur les épaules de Mori et lui regarda droit dans les yeux. " Je t'aime Motonari... "

Ses mots douces causé l'autre regarder lui surpris avant il parla enfin.

"Vous... Que voulez-vous dire?" Sa question calme causé l'adolescente aux cheveux blanc à sourire.

" Oui, avec tout mon cœur. "

Mori détourna en embarrassement avec son rythme de visage rouge.

" Vous aller bien...? "

"Oui... Je vais bien, que je pensais justement que, peut-être, je ressens la même chose..."

Sa déclaration douce fait Motochika heureux, bien qu'il ne pensait jamais que son écrasement lui tiens de retour.

" Vous ne savez pas comment j'en suis heureux. " Il lui a dit qu'il se pencha vers le bas et appuie sur son front contre l'autre.

"Motochika...Vous êtes... chaud? "

L'homme cligna des yeux avant de rire chaleureusement. Il a certainement dit des choses drôles de temps en temps.

" Seulement avec vous, Mori. " Répondit-il avant de lui donner un baiser rapide.

Malgré son comportement timide le plus tôt, le garçon mince accepté le baiser. Il voulait être avec lui pour aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Ils ont tous les deux embrasse.

"Merci Motochika, de me donner ce sentiment."

xxxXXXxxx

La fin


	2. La Tragédie

**Le sacrifice d'un pirate**

Epoque: Gakuen Basara

Personnages: Motonari, Dangereuse, Motochika, Leyasu

* * *

Mouri Motonari retourne sa fiche. _"Pardon"_, il lit et crache dans sa bouche avec dégoût. Pardon — ce qu'est un mot répugnant à ces yeux. Plier ses bras strictement sur sa poitrine étroite, le garçon envoie son carnets à la poubelle et s'élève brusquement, se glissant hors de la salle de musique.

ça a été de trois semaines et si quelque chose peut être considéré comme un pardon, c'est bien cela... Habituellement, Motochika Chousokabe, le délinquants de l'Academy hurlait à plein poumon quand Motonari avait cours de musique. Mais depuis quelque temps, le motard et ses "frère" se sont calmés et ont déménager leur activité sous le préau, loin de la salle de musique. Dangereuse Tourelles, une fille plutot calme et bien ordonnée, fidèle à Motonari Mouri, lui en a informé qu'une rumeur courrait dans l'école, sois disant que Motochika était foux amoureux de Motonari. Ridicule, il pensait. Mais l'accident de ce jour là, lui à prouvé le contraire.

Un beau jour de printemps, les élèves du club de musique avait réussit le cours parfaitement et dans le calme sans l'interruption du pirate. Motonari avait finis de ranger les papier, et Dangereuse avait du nettoyer chaise, tables, etc... Elle ne se plaignait jamais de cette fameuse tache que Motonari lui infligeait comme ordre, au contraire, elle en était très heureuse. Quand l'heure de la fin des cours fut sonnée Motonari est sortie de l'école le regard plongé dans les notes de musique a faire apprendre aux autres.

C'est en traversant le passage pour piéton, allant rejoindre le parking où tous les véhicules sont stockés, Motonari n'avait pas remarqué qu'un camion, donc le conducteur était ivre, fonçais sur lui, Motochika qui avait vu la scène lui à crié son nom et Mouri se sentit poussée très fortement trébuchant sur le trottoir en face de l'école. Les cris des autres était le seul son de cette journée, Motonari a été sauvé, mais Motochika avait été renversé par le camion. Aucune émotion de viens, seulement dire au corps froid et vide de Motochika que c'est un imbécile...

Le lendemain, il retourna a l'école sans aucune émotion, faire comme si rien ne s'était passée la veille. Après deux heures de cours avec la prof de Math, madame Nouhime, le garçon s'arrête à la deuxième fenêtre du couloir avant d'entrer dans la salle de club de musique, brièvement, puis regarde dans la Cour où les débiles de Chousokabe ont ainsi perdu leur voix. Mouri ricane.

Cela fait trois semaines, maintenant, et l'ensemble du club, sauf Dangereuse, tremble de peur lorsque il voient des fissures dans la porte, deux secondes après que la cloche sonne, le reflet à lunettes de leur leader engourdit leurs cerveaux. Trois semaines et, au lieu de ces CD, Mouri a déjà jeté quinze gommes, vingt chaises, deux tables, douze clarinettes sur les élèves, et, depuis les dernières 24 heures, cinq étudiants sont partis du club pour allé dans un autre, Deux au baseball, Un au foot et Deux à la bibliotheque. Les étudiants victimes d'abus pleurent justice et demandent conseille à Dangereuse.

Pour une explication, derrière la transformation de psychopathe soudaine de Mouri Motonari, il éclate simplement que ses sbires manque d'obéissance. Trois semaines et un par un, morceau par morceau, l'ensemble à vent se dissout sous la soudain tyrannie de Mouri, sauf Dangereuse malgré les douleur que lui inflige Motonari, le lendemain, ses coups et blessures ne sont plus sur elle. Presque toute l'école pleure à la disparition du pirate, même Ieyasu et Mitsunari se sont alliés pour y faire un discours.

"Je sais qu'il vous maque, Mouri-san" Dangeureuse lui dit tandis qu'elle rangeait la salle,"Vous devriez lui apporter des fleurs, cela vous soulagerait un peu..." Garder son sans froid et l'écouter. Apres les cours, Mouri serres les dents en essayant de resté en équilibre sur le vélo. Ces longs doigts tremble alors qu'il porte des fleurs à l'hôpital de la ville. Chousokabe Motochika maintenant dort sur des draps blancs empesés. Il a subit de très lourds dégâts, mais s'en est sorti indèmme d'après le médecin Akechi Mitsuhide. Le camion a aussi subit des dégâts, mais son conducteur s'est fait viré par la suite des nouvelles qui ont passée dans le journal grâce à Tokugawa et Ishida. Arrivé à l'hôpital, Motochika avait plusieurs cotes fracturés, les os de ces jambes et de ces bras étaient brisés, la seule partie intact qui a eue une toute petite blessure, c'est sa tête. Mouri arrive prudemment dans la chambre pour vérifier se glissant comme un fantôme suspect.

Motochika est sur le lit d'hoptital, les yeux fermés, avec des branchement sur les bras et le ventre rallié par des machines. Si "Pardon" était un homme, Mouri le serait, il souhaite hurler ce mots aux oreille du pirate, mais simplement, il s'installe à coté du lit. Il place les fleurs sur la table à coté de Chousokabe et puis retire son poing pour poinçonner son rival endormi sur la joue. Mouri ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, il ne put s'empêche d'embrasser Motochika sur ses douces lèvre entrouvertes...


	3. Déssepoir dans les ténébres

**Retour à Basara Academy**

Epoque: Gakuen Basara

(parce que j'ai oubliée de postez aux deux anciens chapitres) Résumé: Motochika Chousokabe et Motocnari Mouri, sont deux rivaux avec beaucoup de différence d'écarts.

Personnages: Motonari, Dangereuse, Motochika, Leyasu

* * *

Motonari est restez pendant un long moment penché sur Motochika, ses levres contre les siennes. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de continuer à verser des larmes et à tenir la main de son rival endormit. Quand il vit quelques infirmiers entrés dans la chambre, Motonari s'est hâté de partir en espérant qu'il ira mieux dans quelques jours. Il prend son vélo qui a été attaché à une des barrière près de l'hopital.

"J'espere que tu iras mieux" il murmurait tandis qu'il montais sur son vélo en regardant en arriere la chambre de Motochika. Mouri est finnallemnt réntré dans son petit loft, où il n'y avait presque pas de bordel, manger quelques ramen avec des Onigiri, se laver, puis allé dormir en repensant à Motochika étendu dans son lit d'hôpital...

Le lendemain matin, Oda Nobunaga demande à ce que tous les éleves, sans expectation, soyent dans la cours. Leyasu et Mitsunari étaient assis à coté des sous directeurs, Toyotomi Hydeyodhi à droite de Mitsunari, et Takenaga Hambei à gauche de Leyasu. Les deux généraux principals étaient en larmes et personne ne savaient ce qu'ils avait. La prof de Math, madame Nouhime a encore les larmes aux yeux, elle se leve de sa chaise à coté du directeur, prend le micro qui est sur la scene en essayant de se calmé, elle regarde un moment tous les eleves, meme les motards de Motochika sont présents dans les lignes.

1er ligne (les mini-mascottes): Tsuruhime, Sorin, Itsuki, Ranmaru, Dangereuse

2e ligne (les eleves prinipaux): Date, Yukimura, Keiji, Myamoto, Sasuke, Kasuga, Kotaro, Kambe, Hideaki, Kojuro, Oichi, Nagamasa, Yoshihige, Amago, Yoritsuna, Motonari

3e (les professeurs): Toshiie, Matsu, Yoshiaki, Shingen, Kenshin, Saica, Mitsuhide, Ujimasa, Yoshihiro, Xavi, Nambu, Hirotsuna, Muneshige

4e: Tadakatsu

"Cher écoliers" Nouhime commence en essayant de ne penser qu'a ce qu'elle fait,"si vous etes reunnit tous aujourd'hui, dans cette cours, c'est que nous avons une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer", les pleurs de Leyasu ne c'étaient pas fais discret, la jolie et tres severe prof de math reprend, "votre camarade, Chousokabe Motochika...", là Motonari ne put s'empecher de commencer à tremblé, il ne voiait plus rien tellement la vue est devenue flou à cause de ces larmes, "est décédé..." la femme de Oda à finis... Allant se rassoir pres de son mari, Leyasu se leve et c'est à son tour de prendre le micro.

"C'est avec plein de tristesse que nous vous annonçons ceci. Hier soir, l'hotipal nous à annoncé son décès, et nous ne savons pas encore la cause... Cet apres midi, les parents de Motochika vont venir à l'Academy, alors si vous voulez présentés des condoléances, n'hésites pas... C'est pour quoi, je vous demande à tous, d'observés une minute de silence en sa mémoire..."

Leyasu raccroche le micro, avec va à coté de Mitsunari, qui n'a pas pu empêcher de serré Leyasu dans les bras. Motonari quand à lui s'est sentit brisé, voir déchiré de l'interieur, comme si on le lui avait privé de quelque chose, comme si on l'avait frappé en plein cœur. Tous les eleves de la cours ont fermés leur yeux et ont baisées leur tete, meme Tadakatsu, ne bougait pas, ne faisait aucun bruit. Mais ce qui est le plus étonnant, sans que personne ne le remarque, c'est que Motonari pleurait, mais dans le sombre et triste silence.

La minute est un enfer, pendant presque les 60secondes qui séparait les cours, le monde était vaste, tant de jeunes pleurait, la perte de cet amis tres chers. Apres cela, les eleves ont relevés la tete, leur regard se dirigeait tous sur la place où se trouvait Motonari, mais il avait disparut. 'quel genre de monstre ne pourrait pleuré meme devant son plus grand adversaire...',Keiji murmure,'pourquoi senfuit-il, alors qu'il est censée rendre hommage à Motochika', un éleves dit,'ce n'est vraiment pas un etre humain, c'est un démon...' un autre à répondut.

"Voila, chers eleves", la voix de Mitsunari à rettentit, "Je vous demande à tous d'aller en cours normallement et calmement, le corps de Motochika va etre enterré au cimetiere, si certains d'entre vous veux venir à l'enterrement il pourra. Que l'âme de Motochika puisse reposé en paix. Au revoir, et bonne journée à tous..."

Pendant que les eleves s'apprettent à retourner à leur club, Motonari s'était enfuit et enfermé dans la salle de musique, donc pour la journée les eleves ont vu le papier sur la classe où il est écrit, _"club annulé pour toute la matinée..."_

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" les eleves ont demandé et n'on pas remarqué la présence de Dangereuse.

"Vous devriez partir, apres tous c'est juste un petit probleme, ne vous inquiéter pas... dans moins de deux jours, le club reprendra c'est activité...' Dangereuse leur à repondu d'une voix monotone.

"Et qu'aller vous faire, Miss Tourelles?" Date à demander fesant irrutption devant les eleves du club de de musique.

"Cela ne vous regarde pas Ô grand asshole, Date Masamune!" la tourelles à répondu ricannement.

**"You still mocks me, species of small plague?"** Date à répliqué la foudroyant du regard. Dangereuse s'apppretait à dire la "réplique anglaise qui tue", mais la porte de la salle de musqique c'est ouverte brusquement.

"Aller emporter votre petite conversation ailleurs..." Motonari a parler de sa voix severe.

**"All right,** toute façon tu aurais quand meme perdue** the party, Dangereuse Tourelles..." **Le borgne à finis est s'en allat avec quelque eleves du club.

Dangereuse à simplement humpher à la remarque du dragon, elle ne prenait pas le risque de le défier encore sinon Yukimura allait peter un cable encore. "Et vous tas de crétins qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici, hors de ma vue!" Motonari s'est tourné vers les derniers élevés qui se sont vite enfuit dans la panique. "Et, toi, Dangereuse, tu n'a rien d'autres à faire..."

"Je ne m'enfuis pas comme un lache, MOI! Motonari-sama... je sais que vous l'aimez, je sais ce que vous ressentez, j'ai moi même perdue des proches..." elle dit en entrant dans la salle referment la porte derrière elle." Vous aimez, mais vous ne lui avait jamais dit comment vous vous sentez comme vous le voyez. Et maintenant quoi, c'est trop tard?"

"Où voulez-vous en venir?"

"Je pense que vous avec votre toute dernière chance, avant de lui dire Adieu à jamais?", elle continue,"Motonari-sama, les parents de Chousokabe von enterrés leur enfants dans 3 jours, mais pendant les dernier jours de Chousokabe sur terre, vous pourriez aller au funérarium, dire au à ce corps vide que vous l'aimiez..."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'écouterai les conseils d'une petite peste tel que toi. Et puis cela me fera perdre mon temps!" le chef du club d'instrument à vent à continuer.

Dangereuse soupire,"Votre colère et votre haine vous pousserons vers les ténèbres, Motonari-sama, voyez où nous en somme encore aujourd'hui, celui que vous aimez est mort en donnant sa vie pour sauver la votre et-"

Dangereuse ne put continuer sa phrase, Motonari avait attraper une des clarinettes des élèves et lui a balancé sur la figure de Dangereuse, et le leader continua à sangloter en silence."Je vois" la tourelles dit en ramassant la clarinette à terre,"Vous ne voulez pas parler, c'est votre choix... Je vais partir alors... Je vais aller présenté mes condoléances aux parents cet apres-midi..." Dangereuse part en ouvrant la porte de la salle et sarrette se retournant vers Motonari, "Bonne journée Motonari, puisse affronter les ténèbres sans votre autre moitié..." Et Dangereuse part de la salle de musique avec une belle marque de rougeur sur le visage... _Pourquoi tant de gens ne veulent jamais s'avouer tous ces choses, il doivent ouvrir leur coeur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... _Elle pensait.

Motonari passe toute la journée ne pleurant, retournant tables, chaises dans la colères, usant les crais sur le tableau noir, en fait il n'était plus noir il était blanc maintenant. Les élevés avait entendus les bruit fracassant à l'intérieur de la salle, ils avaient peur d'ouvrir la porte, ils s'avaient que si ils faisaient ça, Motonari allait balancé clarinettes sur les élèves, même dans la cours, cela ne se fessait pas discret, Dangereuse, Leyasu et Mitsunari qui étaient près des parents de Motochika avaient vus une des fenêtres de la salle de musique se brisée, Motonari, en avait saigné de sa propre mains.

_Calmez vous Motonari-sama, je vous en supplie..._ Dangereuse à pensée en regardant dans la direction de la salle.

"Merci à vous M. Tokugawa", Kunichika à serré la mains de Leyasu," Merci d'avoir fais passer l'information, maintenant ce salopard qui à tuée mon fils est en prison et je vais bientôt participer à son exécution..." Leyasu et Mitsunari se regardent.

"Mais monsieur Chousokabe, il devait seullement etre en prison pour 45ans, pour ivresse et meutre, pourquoi la police veux son exécution?" Mitsunari à demandé.

"Ce n'est pas le choix de la police, de ces putains de poulets, c'est MON choix!"

"Excusé-moi, Kunichika chérie, que voulez-vous dire?" La mere de Motochika, Tyna, une tres belle femme, qui parait jeune, cheux noir retombait sur les dos, une tenu noir recouvrant tous son corps, comme si l'enterrement était aujourd'hui,.

"Cet enfoiré n'auras tout ce qu'il m'érite en affrontant la mort,et vous Leyasu Tokugawa, vous viendrez aussi le voir s'éteindre.

"Cela n'arrangera rien, cher mari..."

"Tait-toi femme, je vais seulement venger mon fils perdu." Et avec ceci, les parents de Motochika ont continué à avoir quelques condoléances des élevés, des professeures, ect. Pendant que Kunichika discutait avec les autres enseignants, Tyna chercha Dangereuse. Elle la vit dans la cantine sans ses marques, il avaient disparus, en train de nettoyer, les tables, jetant des détritus à la poubelles, elle ne remarqua pas la présence de la femme, "Dangereuse Tourelles?" et Dangeresue se retourne pour voir qui était là...

"C'est moi? Que puis-je pour vous?" dit-elle en se débarassant de son tablier.

"Nous devon parler." Dangereuse ne contredit pas el l'invita à s'asseoir sur une des tables de la cantine, l'une en face de l'autre, Tyna à les mains croisée sur sa poitrine, cela rapellait Motonari, et Dangeresue avait les mains assemblé en dessous du menton avec un large sourire.

Tyna commence, "connaissez-vous Motonari Mouri?"

Dangeresue répond joyeusement,"bien sur, c'est mon maitre."

"Racontée-moi ce qui c'est passée réellement... Lors de cet accident, il doit bien ce passée quelque chose, et je suis sûre que vous savez tout..."

"Expliquer-moi, madame Chousokabe. Que cherchez-vous rellement?" Dangereuse à dit sans perdre son sourrire.

"Je vais aller droit au but, dans ce cas: Motochika semblait être amoureux de ce garçon, Motonari, et vous qui êtes si proche de lui, je veux que vous m'expliquer ce qui c'est passée..."

Dangereuse répondit, "C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre... Tres bien, je vous explique: Motochika, votre fils et Motonari, mon maître se disputaient très souvent pour un oui pour un non...


End file.
